Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai
Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (ともいき・木を植えたい; We Want to Plant Trees) was a Hello! Project unit made up of members of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. It belongs to “Hand in Hand” tree-planting support squad, which is a part of NPO corporation: Plant A Tree- Plant Love. Members Current Members Team Ohana-batakettai!! *Kaneko Rie (2009-Present) Former Members *Arihara Kanna (Left in January 2006 to join ℃-ute) *Ohse Kaede (Left on September 30, 2006 to join THE Possible). *Yutoku Ayumi (Graduated from Hello! Project Egg on November 30, 2007) *Maeda Yuuka (Left on April 4, 2009 to join S/mileage) *Noto Arisa (Left on September 23, 2009 to become an Up-Front Egg) Team Ohana-batakettai!! *Furukawa Konatsu (Graduated from Hello Pro Kenshuusei on January 31, 2011) *Sengoku Minami (Graduated from Hello! Project on December 21, 2010) *Katsuta Rina (Left on October 16, 2011 to become a full S/mileage member) Team Midories *Saho Akari, (Graduated from Hello Pro Kenshuusei on April 18, 2011) *Kikkawa Yuu (Graduated from Hello! Project on December 24, 2010) *Sato Ayano (Graduated from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei on March 9, 2011) *Arai Manami (Graduated from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei on March 9, 2011) Team Catch the Nature *Kitahara Sayaka (Graduated from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei on March 9, 2011) *Okai Asuna (Withdrew from Hello! Project on November 28, 2010) *Sainen Mia (Withdrew from Hello! Project Egg on June 29, 2010) *Sano Kaori (Withdrew from Up-Front Egg in 2010) Team Genki Mori Ranger *Mori Saki (Graduated from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei on January 17, 2011) *Maeda Irori (Graduated from Hello! Project in November 2010) *Fukumura Mizuki (Left on January 2, 2011 to join Morning Musume) History 2005 On October 2005, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai debuted at Morning Musume’s environmental Culture Festival 2005, in support of a foundation for ecology, Plant a Tree. 2006 In January 2006, Arihara Kanna graduated and was replaced by Mori Saki. In March 2006, The official Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai blog was opened. In July 2006, The HAND IN HAND support song “Minna no ki” sung by Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai was announced. In September 2006, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai limited their single, Minna no Ki, distributing only to sites of Hello! Project and the ecological foundation Plant a Tree in favor of the funding various activities related to ecology. On August 22, 2006, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai went to do tree-planting and other activities at PLANT A TREE farm and herb garden in Yamanashiken. In September 2006, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai performed “Minna no ki” at Morning Musume’s environmental Culture Festival 2006 and were back-up dancers to Morning Musume’s Kusumi Koharu. 500 copies of “Minna no ki” were on sale at the event On September 23, 2006, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai participated in activities at Atore Meguru in Tokyo On Septemeber 30 2006, Maeda Yuuka, Mori Saki, and Ohse Kaede participated in primary school activities in Shinagawaku. On 30 September 2006, Ohse Kaede graduated to join THE Possible. 2007 On January 10, 2007, It was announced that Yutoku Ayumi would replace Ohse Kaede. In 2007, Noto Arisa joined Ongaku Gatas and her activities in the group were limited. In October 2007, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai appeared at Morning Musume’s environmental Culture Festival 2007. On November 30, 2007, Yutoku Ayumi graduated from Hello! Project. On December 11 2007, Saho Akari replaced Yutoku Ayumi. 2009 In April 2009, Maeda Yuuka left the group to join S/mileage. In September 2009, Noto Arisa graduated from Hello! Project, therefore leaving the group. In 2009, the unit added more members and were seperated into teams: Team Ohana-batakettai!! (Furukawa Konatsu, Sengoku Minami, Kaneko Rie, Katsuta Rina), Team Midories (Saho Akari, Kikkawa Yuu, Sato Ayano, Arai Manami), Team Catch the Nature (Kitahara Sayaka, Okai Asuna, Sainen Mia, Sano Kaori), and Team Genki Mori Ranger (Mori Saki, Maeda Irori, Fukumura Mizuki) 2010 Sano Kaori withdrew from Up-Front Egg, which resulted in her leaving the group. 2011 Mori Saki, Saho Akari, and Furukawa Konatsu graduated from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei to join Up Up Girls, while Fukumura Mizuki graduated to join Morning Musume. Discography Singles *2006.09.16 Minna no Ki (みんなの木) Compilation Albums *2006.12.20 Petit Best 7 (プッチベスト7) *2008.12.10 Hello! Project Special Unit Mega Best (#12 Minna no Ki) DVDs *2006.12.20 Petit Best 7 DVD Trivia *Some say they aren't an official group, as they haven't had a major release and aren't mentioned on the Hello! Project website. *Sano Kaori was the only member who wasn't a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. External Links * Official Website *Second Official Website * Official Blog Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:2005 Units Category:C-ute Category:THE Possible Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:Up Up Girls Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:2008 disbanded Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:Up-Front Works (label)